There have been license information issuing systems for software to be installed in information processing apparatuses. Such a system prevents unauthorized use of software in an apparatus other than an installation target apparatus by issuing a license in return for information unique to the installation target apparatus.
The conventional license information issuing systems cannot, however, issue a plurality of licenses for a plurality of apparatuses at once. Therefore, for software containing a plurality of licenses which can be installed in a plurality of apparatuses, license issuing processing must be done for each apparatus, resulting in complex and time-consuming operation.